Old friends return
by arvinsharifzadeh
Summary: Clifford old friends came to visit.


In Birdwell Island, Clifford, Cleo, and T Bone were playing at the park. They were having such a great time.

Clifford said, "Wow guys. This have been a great time."

T Bone said, "It sure was."

Clifford said, "You know, I got some weird feeling in my mind."

Cleo said, "What you mean?"

Clifford said, "Well, I feel like something missing."

T Bone said, "What you mean missing?"

Clifford said, "I'm not sure. I'll be right back."

Clifford left his friends and he was not sure what was bothering him.

Cleo said, "Gee, I wonder what got into Clifford."

T Bone said, "I don't know. Maybe something is missing from his life."

Cleo and T Bone went back home. As they went home, they heard rustling behind the bushes.

Cleo said, "What was that?"

T Bone said, "I don't know. Maybe it a monster."

Cleo said, "There is no such thing as monsters."

T Bone said, "Have you seen a monster before?"

Cleo said, "No."

T Bone said, "Exactly."

Soon the rustling became louder. Cleo and T Bone started to get scared. Soon, a pink rabbit, with a purple bow, appear from the bushes.

T Bone said, "Hey, it not a monster. It a bunny."

Daffodil said, "Hi. My name is Daffodil."

Cleo said, "Nice to meet you Daffodil. My name is Cleo and this is T Bone."

T Bone blushed and said, "Hi Daffodil." He fainted.

Daffodil giggled and said, "It nice to meet you."

Later another rustling came up. Soon, two kittens appear.

Cleo said, "Who are you?"

Flo said, "Hi. I'm Flo."

Zo said, "And I'm Zo."

T Bone said, "Nice to meet you. I'm T Bone."

Cleo said, "And I'm Cleo."

Soon, another rustling came behind the bushes. Two animals shows up. One is a bird and another one is a Spanish dog.

T Bone said, "Hi. What your name?"

Jorge said, "Hola. I'm Jorge."

Norville said, "And I'm Norville."

Cleo said, "Nice to meet you. I'm Cleo."

T Bone said, "And I'm T Bone."

Jorge said, "Well it nice to meet you all."

Cleo said, "So what bring you here to Birdwell Island?"

Zo said, "We're looking for a red dog named Clifford. I think he lives here."

T Bone said, "Did you just say Clifford?"

Jorge said, "Yeah, you know him."

Cleo said, "Of course. He our friends."

Daffodil said, "Can you show us where he is?"

Cleo said, "Sure."

So Cleo and T Bone took Daffodil, Flo, Zo, Norville, and Jorge to see Clifford. When they got there, they saw a gigantic doghouse. It was so huge that even a dinosaur can fit in there.

Flo said, "This is where Clifford lives."

T Bone said, "Of course."

Soon, Clifford arrived with Emily who just came home from school. After Emily went to the house, Clifford saw Cleo and T Bone. Also, he saw some of his old friends as well.

Clifford said, "Guys, is that you?"

Daffodil said, "Clifford, is that you?"

Clifford leap to joy and well as his old friends. They were so happy to see each other again.

Clifford said, "But how?"

Norville said, "What you mean Clifford?"

Clifford said, "How did you managed to get from the city to here?"

Daffodil said, "Well. After you left, we were feeling lonely without you. Nothing was fun anymore."

Jorge said, "We were just about to end our life, but days after days, we thought you would come back, but we knew you wouldn't."

Flo said, "We decided to visit you in person. We did have a minor problem with the ocean."

Zo said, "Each of us find a different way to get here. I used Chaos Control to get here, Flo used Chemical X, Jorge used the Extreme Gear, Daffodil prayed to Jesus to get here, and Norville well, flew here."

Norville said, "We asked animals after animals, but not all of them knew who you were."

Cleo said, "Until they bump into us."

T Bone said, "And we brought them here to see you."

Clifford spread his tear of joy and said, "You guys came all the way here, to see me."

Daffodil said, "Of course we did Clifford. Your my brother."

Jorge said, "And your my best friends."

Flo said, "And pals."

Zo said, "And chums."

Norville said, "And buddy."

Clifford said, "Wow, this is the best day of my life."

Jorge said, "So how did you get big Clifford?"

Clifford said, "Well, this is how I really got big. I accidently ate some Poison Joke that made me got bigger and bigger. After I stopped eating it, I stopped growing."

T Bone said, "Where did those Poison Joke came from anyway?"

Clifford said, "I found those in the garden. I knew it would make me big, but not that big."

Zo said, "Well, we're so glad to see you."

Clifford said, "Thanks guys. So would you guys like me to show you the tour of Birdwell Island."

Daffodil said, "We be happy too."

So Daffodil, Flo, Zo, Jorge, Norville, T Bone, and Cleo hopped on Clifford back and he shows his friends the place that he Cleo and T Bone went. He showed him the Library, the park, the Club, Jetta's House, Mac, K.C, the Playground, Charlie's House, Fairy Dock, the Beach, Vaz's House, Cleo's House, T Bone's House, Grooming Shop, the Vets, the Lighthouse, the Carnival, Mimi, Stinky Patch, the Circus, Mr. Bleakman's House, and Emily's School. Soon it was about to get dark. Clifford took Cleo and T Bone home. Clifford decided to let his friends stay at his doghouse. They were ready for bed.

Jorge said, "Wow Clifford, this had been a fun day."

Clifford said, "It was, but what happened to Nina, or Mr. Soloman?"

Flo said, "Oh uh, well, you don't wanna know."

Clifford said, "Alright."

Daffodil said, "Goodnight Clifford."

Clifford said, "Goodnight Daffodil. Goodnight everybody."

Soon everybody was asleep.

The End.


End file.
